


A Million Dreams

by strange_nut_pirate



Series: OTP Prompt Oneshots [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie and Vaggie are already in an established relationship, F/F, Normal AU, Teenager AU, The Greatest Showman, lots of cheese, vaggie needs all the love, vibe with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_nut_pirate/pseuds/strange_nut_pirate
Summary: Charlie wants to prove to her father that singing can get her somewhere in life, and she’s managed to convince him to see her perform at a talent show. If she can win first place, she may possibly win his approval. Thankfully, she has Vaggie by her side to support her.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: OTP Prompt Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! For a long time I didn’t know what’s to do with this prompt, but take this cheesy story anyways. It’s a Normal AU, and Vaggie and Charlie are like lil babies (teenagers). 
> 
> I don’t really know what else to say, so I hope you enjoy this short thingo! ❤️🤍❤️🤍
> 
> Prompts from— https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/189074732022/200-prompts

**[Normal AU]“Wait, something doesn’t feel right.”**

Charlie turned around in confusion. 

“What wouldn’t–” she started, and then Vaggie reached up to straighten Charlie’s headband.

“There,” she said, then standing back to survey Charlie, making her feel self-conscious.

“Thanks, Vaggie,” she said, after Vaggie gave her nod of approval (Charlie always felt relieved when Vaggie approved of her). “You always pick up on the details.”

Vaggie blushed, making Charlie blush a bit too.

“It’s a blessing and a curse,” she said, shrugging. 

“Well, wish me luck!” Charlie said, throwing her arms around Vaggie and embracing her entirely.

Vaggie tensed up, as she always did when somebody touched her, but she relaxed into Charlie not too soon after. Charlie pondered if she was the only one Vaggie allowed to touch her.

The thought made her sort of sad.

“Good luck, hon,” Vaggie whispered to her, making Charlie’s face heat up once again.

Charlie sucked in a deep breath and made her way on stage. She tried to block out her father’s stern voice in her mind, the amount of disapproval he felt when she pursued her passion in singing. She tugged nervously on her sleeves and looked over at the sea of quiet people, looking her up and down. It was like everything was in slow motion. She felt momentous.

She made her way to the mic.

“What’s your name, hon?” A bored female judge asked her.

“My name is Charlotte Magne,” she said, her voice ringing out among the vast space. “And I’m going to be singing a song that I wrote.”

This song was important to her. She wrote it for her dad. It was a plea, a beg for him to understand where her heart lay. It laid with music. Vaggie helped her write it (though she disapproved of Charlie’s desperate need for approval from her father), like she helped Charlie out with everything. So this must be a pretty big thing for her too.

Her heart rate picked up, but she shakily walked over to the keyboard. She then realised she should bring the microphone too, because what else was she going to sing with? 

She hastily made her way back over, her face burning in mortification as the crowd immediately started their unforgivable murmuring.

“When you’re ready,” another judge said, in other words he meant ‘hurry the fuck up.’

“Sorry,” she whispered, though they could hear her.

She couldn’t do this. Why did she think she was cut out for this? Her dad was right, this path would lead her nowhere but humiliation and a deadbeat future. She was just going to trash the pure reputation her father had built for her and their family.

Without thought, she instinctively sought out Vaggie, who was backstage. She looked beautiful, but she always looked that way. She was biting her nails, her brows creased with worry, her wide eyes focused on Charlie. Vaggie had given up so much to watch Charlie perform, since her parents didn’t approve of their relationship in the slightest, and now Charlie was sure she was going to let her down too.

But when Vaggie made eye contact with Charlie, she gave her a big, confident smile, her eyes clearing with the absolute love and trust she had in her.

_Vaggie believes in me,_ Charlie thought to herself. _She believes in me when no one else does._

And somehow, Charlie found that was enough. 

And on that stage, staring at her amazing, supportive girlfriend, Charlie made up her mind.

“Actually,” she said, her voice sounding much more confident and calm, “I’ve changed my mind. I’m not going to do an original song. I’m going to be singing the song ‘A Million Dreams,’ for my girlfriend, Vaggie. Because she’s my best friend and without her, I wouldn’t even have the courage to be here right now.”

The crowd bristles at this sudden turn of events, and the judge says, “Okay, you do you,” but Charlie’s only looking at Vaggie, whose eyes are wide in shock.

“I close my eyes and I can see

The world that's waiting up for me

That I call my own”

Charlie knows this song well. Her and Vaggie normally sing it when they feel silly, and when they feel like watching the Greatest Showman for the millionth time. She’s sure Vaggie doesn’t like it as much as Charlie does, but she sits through it for her. And Charlie loves it. Like she loves Vaggie, her worked-up, frantic perfectionist.

“Through the dark, through the door

Through where no one's been before

But it feels like home”

Charlie could guess why Vaggie looked so shocked. The two girls had been dead set on winning the talent show, to prove to her father that she was worthy, and this career would work out for her. Her song had been powerful and heartfelt, Vaggie made sure it was perfect for the competition.

“They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say I've lost my mind”

Most singers would perform an original song, to prove they had more talent than just a pretty voice. That’s the angle Vaggie and Charlie tried to approach from. Now, Charlie has _definitely_ messed it all up. She hadn’t even practiced this song on keyboard, and she was quite rusty, but she kept going; she just had to trust her fingers. Nevertheless, she felt on the verge of laughter, because she was just _so_ happy. She felt she was made for this. Maybe she was crazy.

“Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake”

Her parents were in the audience right now, her dad was probably judging her every note. She didn’t seem to care that much, though. Vaggie seemed more important than all of them, and when Charlie turned to look at her, Vaggie’s face had slackened, and now she was just staring at Charlie in awe, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide and sparkling in the stage lights. She was Charlie’s bright colours. She was the persistent one who kept pushing her. A force so powerful, Charlie was sure, on that moment, that she didn’t need anyone’s approval.

“A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make”

Charlie glanced back at Vaggie, and then back at the crowd.

“For the world we’re gonna make.”

And when she finished, Vaggie ran onto the stage, fiery determination in her eyes, her face set, and for a second, Charlie thought Vaggie was mad at her for blowing it. Because Charlie was very sure she wasn’t going to win the talent show now. But the next thing she knew, Vaggie’s lips were pressed to hers, and she was fullly snogging Charlie on stage.

Charlie’s mind went blank, and she could barely make out the audience’s uproar at the act, because the only thing that mattered to her at that point was Vaggie. When they broke away from each other, and got off the stage, Vaggie was smiling widely.

“I can’t believe you did that,” she beamed, and Charlie couldn’t help but smile too.

At the end of the day, Charlie didn’t win the talent show, and she probably didn’t win her father’s approval either. But she felt she scored something much more valuable than either of those things combined.

**Author's Note:**

> Song called ‘A Million Dreams’ from the Greatest Showman soundtrack.


End file.
